


Near Death || Levi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Heyy can i request a levi fluff with a sprinkle of angst with number 10, 17 and 27 from your prompt list?? Like the female s/o almost died in an expedition when she tried to save him from an unexpected attack from a titan, would be cool !!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Near Death || Levi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Heyy can i request a levi fluff with a sprinkle of angst with number 10, 17 and 27 from your prompt list?? Like the female s/o almost died in an expedition when she tried to save him from an unexpected attack from a titan, would be cool !!

His horse moved with ease in front of the squad. Levi had told the rest of the battalion that his squad would handle the couple Titans that were only a short distance from them while the big group handled the hoard headed toward the walls. You were being hyper-vigilant, something had given you a bad feeling even before you had all left the walls. 

As the wind blew his black hair back he saw a flash coming from his right side, the jaws of a Titan soaring right for him. Levi reached for his blade, but you knew that he would never make it for it in time. Your body moved before you could even think anything through. Your anchor grabbed the skin of the Titan and you soared toward it, pushing Levi off of his horse. If he landed with a few scrapes then that was better than him losing his life. The Titan grabbed you out of the air, squeezing you hard. 

You could feel yourself about to slip from consciousness as pain coursed through your body. Your vision was slowly turning black and the last thing you saw before your body went sailing to the ground was the green blur of your team flying around the Titan. 

* * * * * * 

As your vision started to come back you heard talking around you. Where were you? When your eyes finally opened you could see the trees passing by you. You turned your head to the side and saw the familiar boots of a Scout member. As you started to look up you felt a pain in your chest that radiated through all your limbs. Levi put a hand to your shoulder, trying to keep you from sitting up. “Just relax, we’re heading back to the walls now. We’re gonna get you to medical.” You could hear the guilt in his deep voice.

“What happened Levi?” You tried to move but the pain kept you from it. 

“Stop moving. You’ll hurt yourself more. We have to get you there quick, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

That explained why you had felt so dizzy. You could feel your consciousness slipping from you again. You fought it hard, but your attempts were futile.

* * * * * * 

The faint sound of whispering filled the room as you regained your consciousness again. As you stirred the whispering stopped. Your eyes started to open, the room was bright so you raised your arm to try and shield your eyes. As you saw your arm you saw an IV drip hanging from it. The sight of your team around you finally came into view as your eyes adjusted.

Petra was the first to speak to you, everyone else still recovering from finally seeing your eyes open. “Y/n, are you okay?”

“Don’t ask me that Petra. I don’t even know what’s going on.”

Levi looked up at the four of them. “Why don’t you guys head back to headquarters and get something to eat. Take a nap too, you’ve been here all day.”

The four of them were hesitant, but they obeyed the orders of their superior. When they had left Levi grabbed your hand, his grasp tight on it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he looked away from you, the pain and hurt in his face evident. “What the hell were you thinking?” He spoke through gritted teeth.

Flashbacks flooded your mind, finally reminding you of what happened. The thought of that Titan getting Levi filling you with fear again. “I was just trying to save you. If I hadn’t at least kicked you off your horse Levi you’d be gone right now.”

“I was reaching for my blade.” He was reaching for anything that he could to keep his guilt at bay. “I could have gotten it, instead you were reckless and threw yourself at it.” His voice cracked at his next words. “What if something had happened to you?”

You said nothing, you hurt too much at this point to even want to speak. 

“Am I supposed to live without you? Was I supposed to let you be so stupid and lose your life?” A tear slid down his cheek. You couldn’t remember a time you had ever seen Levi cry.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” You tried to give him a weak smile, but your depression from the incident was starting to get to you. You hadn’t died, but right now that pain was making you wish that you had.

“Don’t even joke about it Y/n. This isn’t a joke. I would be completely lost if you had been killed.” 

Your small smile faded as his words sunk in. You used your other hand to reach for his face. “Levi, I’m not going anywhere.” He placed his hand over the one on your face, the feeling of your touch settling his pain.

“I just don’t ever want to have to go through this again.” He kissed the inside of your wrist. “I love you too much. I can’t help but feel like it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault Levi, it’s not like you knew that the Titan was going to come out of nowhere for you.” You offered him the most comforting look you could muster. “I love you too.”

It was going to be a long two weeks in the hospital for you, you were already getting anxious thinking about all the missions you could be missing. All the training that you wouldn’t get to be involved in. The fact that you wouldn’t even get to be on your horse to let the wind blow through your hair for the next two weeks. The longing would make things even better when you finally did tho. So resting up started now. Your eyes started to close again, but this time it wasn’t you losing consciousness, you were exhausted. Your eyes closed and a smile spread across your face as you felt Levi’s lips touch your forehead, telling you he’d be right there when you woke up.


End file.
